


Apples and trees

by joniskpelare



Category: Stargate Atlantis, White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:46:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joniskpelare/pseuds/joniskpelare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal's mysterious background.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apples and trees

I don't own anything you recognize. Just playing with the characters.

Neal looked like he hadn't slept all night, kept looking at the clock and he was twitching at every little noise. First it was kind of funny, but soon they started to become concerned. After looks between Clinton and Diana decided who would get Peter to handle it, Diana won and Clinton, with a minimum of hints and looks got the point across to Peter.

Taking a deep breath he started to try and wheedle something out of one of the most closemouthed people he knew.

"Neal, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, why would you think something is wrong" Looking as innocent as only Neal could, which of course only made Peter more suspicious.

"We all know there is something wrong. Now, if it is something that concerns our work I need you to start talking."

Neal sighed, put his face in his hands and started talking. He had kept in all inside of him for so long and once he had started talking, he couldn't stop.

"I got a call last night. My dad is coming for a visit. I haven't seen him for a while, busy with work and time's gone by very quickly. He visited a few times in prison, but that's not the same and I haven't seen him in person in over five years."

Peter caught one thing he had said. "Wait a minute, you didn't have any other visitors except from Kate and you lawyer."

Neal gave him a pitying look. "Officially he was a representative from my lawyer's office."

He sighed and stood up to look out the window. Taking a deep breath he started again. "I didn't know about him until I was 15 and he didn't know about me. My mom died and I was sent to him. It was all so different there. I know he loves me very much. He doesn't approve of my career choices, but he has always tried to be supportive. He didn't want to join the family business either, so he had no problem with me going another way. He might have been a little disappointed, but all he wants is me to be happy. And it was difficult growing up in his city, I mean everyone knew who I was and who my father was. But there were good times as well. He always had time for me, and his men taught me to shoot, pick a lock, flirt with girls, self-defense and every dirty trick they could. I learned a lot. It was just difficult being a teenager in a city he controlled."

Increasingly stunned Diana and Clinton looked at Peter to see if he had known. Peter just looks stunned.

He open and closed his mouth and finally something came out "You don't have to see him." It sounded more like a question than a statement.

Neal sighed and turned away from the window. "I love my dad and I know he loves me. Our relationship is just a little complicated and I don't know how to relate to him moving to New York."

"He's moving here?"

"At least for the next few years. He's talking about retiring after that so we'll see what happens after that. And while he would never say anything I know that my choices have caused him some embarrassment and difficulties."

"Neal, you know you cannot change the past, just what happens now and in the future."

Neal looked at him fondly, smiled and opened his mouth to start to talk when they heard a commotion from downstairs. They all followed Neal out the door to see what had caught his attention. A handsome, silver haired man in a military uniform with three stars on his shoulders, followed by two other officers, was talking to Hughes.

"Neal, there you are. Your aunts and uncles all send their loves and best wishes. So, introduce me to your friends before we head out to lunch."

"Dad, this is Special Agent Peter Burke, the man who caught me. Peter this is my dad, General John Sheppard."


End file.
